


Of shared breaths and midnight stories

by orphan_account



Category: Adamsberg - Fred Vargas, Fred Vargas, commissaire adamsberg series
Genre: If it exsists there is a porn of it if there isn't there will be and now there is, M/M, Rule 34, This Had to Happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 20:44:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3088640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adamsberg and Veyrenc's relationship has reached past the pressure of shared glances and battles of the mind. Now that Veyrenc knows the truth, after so many years, can he forgive and find out who Adamsberg really is?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of shared breaths and midnight stories

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the Chief Inspector Adamsberg Mysteries books by Fred Vargas. Takes place right after the events described in "This Night's Foul Work".  
> I have read the book in language different from French or English, but thought it most appropriate for the fic to be in English.  
> I really think there's more to Adamsberg and Veyrenc's relationship than what's strictly described in the books; just the tension between them was so much I couldn't help but really imagine them together. Plus, after 'Veyrenc to the rescue' moment in "An Uncertain Place" my love for this ship is infinite. I'm only sad it has practically nonexistent fandom- no art, no fiction, nothing. +just fyi I have NOT watched the tv series based on the books, so no relation to the characters and events there.  
> Sadly, I could not fit Veyrenc's tendency to speak in verse (twelve-syllable alexandrines) simply because I can't write them xd But, I'm sure if anyone can ever do something to make him forget that habit, that would be Adamsberg while they make love; so I hope I'm forgiven.  
> //do hope this reaches at least one fan of those books who will appreciate it ;A;

This is the easy part; hot breath, low moans, skin sliding on sweaty skin. With his face shoved into the pillow, Veyrenc doesn’t have to think about the implications of this. With Adamsberg gripping his hips bruising tight to hold him steady for each unforgiving quick thrust, his only concern is not screaming so loudly he wakes the rest of the neighbors.  
Biting his lip suffices until Adamsberg leans forward to grab a fist full of hair; its vivid orange strands almost shining in the dark room; the change in angle and the slower pace leave Veyrenc clawing frantically at the sheet beneath him, each whimpered moan breaking louder than the last. As ever, Jean couldn’t care less if they wake the whole street, his lips close to Veyrenc’s ear when he pants, “That’s it, Louis. Let me hear you.”  
It’s all the encouragement Veyrenc needs. Sweat rolls up the valley of his spine as he rolls his hips, fucking himself back onto Adamsberg’s thick cock at a frenzied pace, his moans giving way to soft cries of pleasure. Adamsberg’s grip on his hair tightens, bowing his body and Jean’ long fingers wrap in a loose fist around his shaft and begin to stroke. The overload of sensation steals Veyrenc’s breath and leaves him trembling as he struggles to continue the pace he’s set.  
“God, Jean,” Veyrenc growls, his brain scrambled and his belly tight with need. ”I can’t - ”  
The second he gives up, no longer knowing whether to push back onto Adamsberg’s cock or forward into his hand, Jean takes over again. His fingers slip from Veyrenc’s hair, grabbing his shoulder to hold him still. Veyrenc’s hand replaces Adamsberg’s on his own cock, a dance they’ve done a hundred times if once. Jean’ fingers are slick as they grab at Veyrenc’s hip again, pulling him back into position. With the return of quick thrusts, Veyrenc lets his fingers squeeze at the head of his cock, the combination drawing guttural moans that rattle up from his curled toes.  
When the tight heat coiled in the middle of Veyrenc’s stomach finally releases, it’s like a wildfire running through him from end to end. Adamsberg’s grunts of “yes” and “fuck” just serve to spur him on and with his fingers clenched painfully tight in the sheet, Veyrenc gives up any pretense of trying to be quiet. With the hot splash of come up his belly comes a wordless cry that feels almost as good as the physical release.  
Adamsberg follows close behind, his cock thickening in Veyrenc’s ass with pulse after pulse of heat until he collapses on top of Veyrenc, muttering feverish nonsense. Together they struggle to breathe, bodies limp and hot against one another until Jean finally remembers that his sweaty pillow is actually a person. He kisses the side of Veyrenc’s neck tenderly and nuzzles his ear before he rolls to the side and trails his fingertips down Veyrenc’s spine.  
Veyrenc finally sucks in a deep breath, his lungs expanding in his chest until they feel as though they’ll burst. His head is still light as the thoughts start to creep in, the 'what ifs' and 'what nows'.  
As always, Adamsberg leans in close and kisses Veyrenc’s cheek before pulling him close and murmuring, “Want to talk about it?”  
Today, for the first time, Veyrenc whispers, “Yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> bonus:Veyrenc's finally ready to talk to Adamsberg about how he felt after the attack in the mountains from so many years ago. 
> 
> x2 bonus: Veyrenc practically never has nightmares as long as he's with Adamsberg; because of his ability to make people sleep peacefully(as mentioned in the books)


End file.
